Many homes and commercial facilities have limited usable storage space, and seek to increase storage within existing space. Typically, volumes of space are available in upper portions of garages, above vehicles and such, especially where there are high ceilings. However, shelving that might be installed to take advantage of this space would be difficult or dangerous to access, because of the need to carry heavy items up and down ladders.
Industrial storage solutions have provided platforms that are suspended by cables, and which are lifted simultaneously to keep the platform level. However, these are unsuitable for household use due to their size, weight, and complexity. Typically, such systems have large components that are impractical for a consumer to transport, or to ship to the consumer. Such industrial systems are generally delivered and installed professionally, or are assembled on site by skilled personnel. Such systems are not readily scaled to household use because of the configurations and designs employed.